ssufandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Ver-mont
Welcome! Hi Ver-mont -- we're excited to have Seiya Universe Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:04, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Shiryu Dohko dá a sua armadura para Shiryu no muro das lamentações, como se estubiera nomeando-o "santo de Ouro". Temporário EDIT 2: *'Bayer de Boieiro' *'Bartschius de Girafa' *'Menkar de Baleia' No caso desses três, eu pretendo completar os artigos em breve. Mas eu preciso de sua ajuda na descrição da aparência física (não sou muito bom nessa parte), se possível. Se calhar, você poderia escrevê-la, mas se isso não for possível, eu gostaria apenas de uma ideia de como fazê-lo. 'Retorno' De fato, bem produtivo. Tinha três coisinhas que eu gostaria que você resolvesse na charbox que eu vinha pensando a um bom tempo: *Bom, eu vi que o problema do seiyuu lc e cl ainda está aí. Parece que o problema está na linha referente aos espaços do seiyuu. Onde tem seiyuu lc, o espaço indica o seiyuu cl, e vice-versa. Por causa desse problema, não é possível visualizar os nomes dos seiyuus. Você poderia corrigi-lo? *Se possível, você poderia criar na charbox um pequeno espaço abaixo da imagem e acima dos outros dados para encaixar os kanjis e o romaji do nome dos personagens? Um espaço mais ou menos assim: Eu acho que essa é uma maneira mais organizada de encaixar o nome japonês do personagem do que no texto do artigo. *E por último, na ala de dados pessoais (data de nascimento, altura, etc.) você poderia inserir uma seção para por o signo do personagem? Creio que, sendo Saint Seiya, é importante mencionar isso, até para desmistificar algumas ideias, como no caso do Ptolemy que, apesar do que parece, não é de Sagitário, mas sim de Gêmeos. Se isso não for muito trabalhoso. Conto com sua opinião. Humm, então acho que a opção do signo como categoria é melhor mesmo. Por acaso você também pretende criar uma categoria para a terra natal dos personagens? Tipo, personagens nascidos na Ásia, por exemplo? Bom. Sabe, tinha outra coisa que eu estava cogitando na charbox. Eu não sei se você notou que em alguns artigos, na parte "estreia" da charbox, eu coloquei algumas informações específicas. Por exemplo: *Ionia *Paradise de Ave do Paraíso Você entende o que eu digo? Eu queria saber sua opinião se o método que eu usei deve permanecer ou se deveríamos pensar em uma maneira melhor de organizar esse tipo de informação. Eu pessoalmente gostaria de um outro método de manter essas informações, mas o que você acha? Então, até pensarmos em uma nova maneira, acho que vou deixar como está mesmo, provisoriamente. Porque como você viu, existem casos bem relativos como o Paradise, que tecnicamente aparece primeiro no EP 3, mas só é visto de fato no EP 5, e por aí vai. Na verdade, eu só queria uma forma melhor de organizar para casos assim. Porque para personagens como o Kouga, Nicol e Tenma, não necessita, eles aparecem e são identificados formalmente num mesmo capítulo / episódio. Dúvidas Eu acabei de achar o vídeo que eu procurava. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8OqeIVm3rI Parece que o caso é que Radamanthys é mesmo usuário do Sekishiki. Mas como você disse, só no anime mesmo. Humm, agora que você falou, lembrei que tenho um link para o site onde tem os desenhos conceituais da série clássica, além de alguns de LC e Omega. Vou ver se eu acho essas informações lá. Se quiser, eu posso lhe passar o link. Aqui está: *http://www.icavalieridellozodiaco.net/archivi/gal.htm Esse é um link para informações gerais. Para achar os desenhos conceituais, é só buscar pelo termo "settei". (mas sem aspas, hehe) Bom, eu estava pensando no modelo básico mesmo: *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Dooku Esse com a frase e um pequena descrição em baixo sobre o contexto do diálogo. Mas você havia pensado em algo mais elaborado? Veja só, o episódio de hoje mostrou um novo Cavaleiro: *http://sphotos-f.ak.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ak-prn1/546909_424832497577920_270671463_n.jpg Infelizemente, ele não foi identificado. Mas parece ser de uma das constelações faltantes e de Bronze. Talvez Cavalo ou Cão Menor. Tomara que depois apresentem informações sobre ele. Bom, eu ainda não vi o episódio, eu costumo esperar pelas legendas, que só saem amanhã. Tomara mesmo que surja algo sobre ele. Eu também devo complementar que em LC surgiram no Barco da Esperança dois Cavaleiros que se encaixavam perfeitamente com Microscópio e Hidra Macho, mas em todo caso nem podemos averiguar com certeza se a informação procede, e nem a classe das Armaduras. *http://img406.imageshack.us/img406/9571/santo13.jpg Também poderia ser um peixe, mas as semelhanças da Armadura com a Escama de Dragão Marinho me fazem apontar para Hidra Macho, que apesar do nome, é uma serpente marinha. *http://i66.photobucket.com/albums/h254/afo2006/COMPARSE.jpg Microscópio é o numero 7. Eu penso que não se trata de Telescópio porque esse deveria ter um aspecto mais "alongado", digamos assim. Eu ia por eles no artigo dos Cavaleiros de LC, na seção "Barco da Esperança", mas em todo caso, não tenho imagens de qualidade para ver e identificar todos os Cavaleiros dessa passagem. Quantos outros Cavaleiros de LC poderiam se encaixar nas constelaçãoes faltantes, não acha? Mas esses dois são os únicos que passam uma ideia mais clara. Bem, eu terei que ir por hoje. Retornei muito tarde de um aniversário e não poderei ficar por aqui mais tempo. Bem, antes de ir, eu gostaria de deixar esse link: *http://www.pharaonwebsite.com/users/tomas_jefferson/ É dos fanarts do artista Tomas-Jefferson, talvez você conheça. Infelizmente ele já não está mais desenhando, mas ele fez vetorizações maravilhosas dos personagens de LC baseando-se nas artes conceituais presentes nos Blu-Rays. Talvez você não seja muito a favor de usar um desenho não oficial, mas de qualquer forma, estou deixando o link. Vale a pena conferir, as vetorizações são muito fieis aos conceitos dos personagens. Acabei de ler essa informação, bem interessante. Antes de você citar essa do Ulquiorra, eu só conhecia a de que o Kubo havia se inspirado nas Armaduras para criar as Bankais. Aliás, falando em outros animes, eu recomendo que você leia esse artigo quando tiver tempo: *http://www.icavalieridellozodiaco.net/informazioni/articoli/camei.htm Está em italiano, mas vai dar para entender um pouco. Ele fala das referências que outras séries fizeram a CDZ. Muito curioso. Com certeza. Eu não me lembro se isso aparece nesse artigo, mas durante a Guerra Galática, vários personagens de fora aparecem na platéia. Inclusive o Mario. Se não tiver aí eu ponho o link para você ver. Aqui o link da SaintSeiyaPedia com essas informações: *http://www.saintseiyapedia.com/wiki/R%C3%A9f%C3%A9rences_au_monde_r%C3%A9el_(5) Ver-mont, vejo que você já está por dentro do novo Cavaleiro de Câncer. Estou bem ansioso pelo próximo episódio, principalmente para ver como será a atuação de Komachi e Arné. Bom, voltando ao assunto de Schiller. A aparência física dele é uma "reutilização" do personagem Baron Salamander da série PreCure. Umakoshi trabalha como desenhista tanto aí, quanto em Omega. Só gostaria de saber uma coisa, o Umakoshi também é o diretor em Omega, não é? Sabe... você daria um bom Cavaleiro de Cães de Caça. Porque eu ia perguntar isso agora mesmo, haha. Certo, vou postar uma imagem. Haha, eu adoro usar essa frase. Aliás, desculpe pela resposta atrasada, eu havia dado uma saída. Bom, já tendo postando a imagem do Baron Salamander, eu me lembrei de outros personagens de Omega com equivalentes semelhantes. *Pavlin = Cure Moonlight de PreCure, também *Aria = Eureka de Eureka Seven *Güney = Giuney Guss de Gundam Já posso postar imagens deles? Bem, eu vou postar só do Güney por enquanto, porque ele foi o único que eu fiz a referência em questão. Mas vou tratar de mencionar os outros casos o quanto antes. Você poderia organizar a imagem que postei no artigo? *Güney de Golfinho#Mitologia, alusões e curiosidades 108Specter (talk) 19:01, August 16, 2012 (UTC) RickAmira RickAmira isto removendo informações (Cavaleiros de Ouro#Século XXI), quando outra pessoa editar que parte da página os retornos para remover o, também colocar informações falsas sobre Hyoga de Cisne (Omega), Eu rezo para que ele bloqueia muito obrigado. Vulcão deus do fogo e dos metais (talk) 22:40, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Next Dimension Apolo é mencionado no mangá Next Dimension pela mão de sua irmã Artemis, como podemos fazer? uma vez que é mencionado muito brevemente. * Next Dimension = passado real. * TLC = Passado alternativo. Vulcão deus do fogo e dos metais (talk) 00:44, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Ok Outra questão é o elemento de Micenas, como vera na foto parece ser o símbolo do elemento fogo, como podemos fazer no artigo?. PD: Eu gostaria de explicar a navegação omega santuário. : ok, Eu vou fazer um blog, como organizado santos Durantes sagas que eu quis dizer, por exemplo: para os cavalheiros de trabalho Omega usando os marcianos como o caso de Johann e Michael ou Michelangelo. Vulcão deus do fogo e dos metais (talk) 01:16, October 1, 2012 (UTC)